The field of the invention is medical imaging and particularly, methods for reconstructing images from acquired image data.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) uses the nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) phenomenon to produce images. When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B0), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. If the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, Mz, may be rotated, or “tipped”, into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment Mt. A signal is emitted by the excited spins, and after the excitation signal B1 is terminated, this signal may be received and processed to form an image.
When utilizing these signals to produce images, magnetic field gradients (Gx Gy and Gz) are employed. Typically, the region to be imaged is scanned by a sequence of measurement cycles in which these gradients vary according to the particular localization method being used. Each measurement is referred to in the art as a “view” and the number of views determines the quality of the image. The resulting set of received NMR signals, or views, or k-space samples, are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques. The total scan time is determined in part by the length of each measurement cycle, or “pulse sequence”, and in part by the number of measurement cycles, or views, that are acquired for an image. There are many clinical applications where total scan time for an image of prescribed resolution and SNR is a premium, and as a result, many improvements have been made with this objective in mind.
Projection reconstruction methods have been known since the inception of magnetic resonance imaging and this method is again being used as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,435. Rather than sampling k-space in a rectilinear, or Cartesian, scan pattern as is done in Fourier imaging and shown in FIG. 2A, projection reconstruction methods sample k-space with a series of views that sample radial lines extending outward from the center of k-space as shown in FIG. 2B. The number of views needed to sample k-space determines the length of the scan and if an insufficient number of views are acquired, streak artifacts are produced in the reconstructed image. The technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,435 reduces such streaking by acquiring successive undersampled images with interleaved views and sharing peripheral k-space data between successive image frames.
In a computed tomography (“CT”) system, an x-ray source projects a fan-shaped beam which is collimated to lie within an X-Y plane of a Cartesian coordinate system, termed the “image plane.” The x-ray beam passes through the object being imaged, such as a medical patient, and impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the transmitted radiation is dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the object and each detector produces a separate electrical signal that is a measurement of the beam attenuation. The attenuation measurements from all the detectors are acquired separately to produce what is called the “transmission profile”.
The source and detector array in a conventional CT system are rotated on a gantry within the imaging plane and around the object so that the angle at which the x-ray beam intersects the object constantly changes. The transmission profile from the detector array at a given angle is referred to as a “view” and a “scan” of the object comprises a set of views made at different angular orientations during one revolution of the x-ray source and detector. In a 2D scan, data is processed to construct an image that corresponds to a two dimensional slice taken through the object.
As with MRI, there are a number of clinical applications for x-ray CT where scan time is at a premium. In time-resolved angiography, for example, a series of image frames are acquired as contrast agent flows into the region of interest. Each image is acquired as rapidly as possible to obtain a snapshot that depicts the inflow of contrast. This clinical application is particularly challenging when imaging coronary arteries or other vessels that require cardiac gating to suppress motion artifacts.
There are two methods used to reconstruct images from an acquired set of projection views as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,686. In MRI the most common method is to regrid the k-space samples from their locations on the radial sampling trajectories to a Cartesian grid. The image is then reconstructed by performing a 2D or 3D Fourier transformation of the regridded k-space samples. The second method for reconstructing an MR image is to transform the radial k-space projection views to Radon space by first Fourier transforming each projection view. An image is reconstructed from these signal projections by filtering and backprojecting them into the field of view (FOV). As is well known in the art, if the acquired signal projections are insufficient in number to satisfy the Nyquist sampling theorem, streak artifacts are produced in the reconstructed image.
The prevailing method for reconstructing an image from 2D x-ray CT data is referred to in the art as the filtered backprojection technique. This backprojection process is essentially the same as that used in MR image reconstruction discussed above and it converts the attenuation signal measurements acquired in the scan into integers called “CT numbers” or “Hounsfield units”, which are used to control the brightness of a corresponding pixel on a display.
The standard backprojection method used in both the MRI and x-ray CT is graphically illustrated in FIG. 3. Each acquired signal projection profile 10 is backprojected onto the field of view 12 by projecting each signal sample 14 in the profile 10 through the FOV 12 along the projection path as indicted by arrows 16. In backprojecting each signal sample 14 into the FOV 12 no a priori knowledge of the subject being imaged is used and the assumption is made that the signals in the FOV 12 are homogeneous and that the signal sample 14 should be distributed equally in each pixel through which the projection path passes. For example, a projection path 8 is illustrated in FIG. 3 for a single signal sample 14 in one signal projection profile 10 as it passes through N pixels in the FOV 12. The signal value (P) of this signal sample 14 is divided up equally between these N pixels:Sn=(P×1)/N   (1)
where: Sn is the signal value distributed to the nth pixel in a projection path having N pixels.
Clearly, the assumption that the backprojected signal in the FOV 12 is homogeneous is not correct. However, as is well known in the art, if certain corrections are made to each signal profile 10 and a sufficient number of profiles are acquired at a corresponding number of projection angles, the errors caused by this faulty assumption are minimized and image artifacts are suppressed. In a typical, filtered backprojection method of image reconstruction, 400 projections are required for a 256×256 pixel 2D image and 203,000 projections are required for a 256×256×256 voxel 3D image.